Utility
A utility 'is a mechanism used in the Zombies mode of ''Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Black Ops II and Call of Duty: Black Ops III. Types of Utilities Utilities are not found in Dead Ops Arcade. *Mystery Box' - A box that gives the player that activated it a random weapon. It costs 950 points regularly, but only 10 with a Fire Sale. The Box appears in every Zombies map in ''Call of Duty: World at War ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops ''with the exception of Dead Ops Arcade. It moves, however, if a player gets the Teddy Bear. In ''Call of Duty: World at War it also contains weapons on the wall, but in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it does not. *'Sniper Cabinet' - This utility is only found in Nacht der Untoten on the second floor, in the same room as the M1897 Trench Gun. It costs 1500 points to use and gives the player either a scoped Kar98k or Springfield. On the iPod version, however, it gives the player an M2 Flamethrower. *'Power Switch' - This utility must be used before all other utilities are available except the Mystery Box, the Slides, and the Geysers. It is featured on every map except for Nacht der Untoten, Shi No Numa, Mob of the Dead, Origins, and Revelations. Any map featuring teleporters requires the power switch to be used before using them. Using it lowers a bridge and opens two doors in Der Riese, pulls back the curtain in Kino der Toten, allows the DEFCON switches to activate on "Five", and changes the screen from black and white to color and activates the Lunar Lander in Ascension. In Call of the Dead, it allows the player to start the Original Characters Trapped easter egg. In Shangri-La, it allows the player to start the Eclipse Easter Egg, use the Mine Cart and the Water Slide. *'Perk-a-Cola' - Special beverages from different machines that bestow a variety of abilities to the player that drinks them. Barring very specific cases, they are lost whenever a player is downed by an enemy. Only four can be had at the same time, though there are methods of circumventing this restriction. The initial four (Juggernog, Double Tap Root Beer, Speed Cola and Quick Revive) were introduced in the Call of Duty: World at War map Verrückt, and barring occasional omissions, appear in all following maps. Call of Duty: Black Ops introduced four more perks (Stamin-Up, PhD Flopper, Deadshot Daiquiri and Mule Kick) as well as the Random Perk Bottle. Call of Duty: Black Ops II has currently introduced an additional four perks (Tombstone Soda, Who's Who, Electric Cherry and Vulture Aid), while Black Ops III introduces Widow's Wine. *'Pack-a-Punch Machine' - A machine that upgrades the player's weapon that they choose to put in. It costs 5000 points normally and 1000 points during a Bonfire Sale. It is found in all maps except Nacht der Untoten, Verrückt and Shi No Numa. *'Electro-Shock Defenses' - The Electro-Shock Defenses provide a barrier of electricity, which instantly kills anything that runs through, including the player, unless they have Juggernog. It costs 1000 points to activate, in Dead Ops Arcade the Electro-Shock Defenses are posts and kill anything that hit them, including players. They don't give points to the players when the zombies die. *'Flogger' - It is a large rotating wooden trap with long bars and barbed wire. It kills anything that interferes with it, including players. It appears only in Shi No Numa and costs 750 to use. It is only available after the player opens the gate to the Fishing Hut. It only costs 750 points to use in the iPhone and iPod versions. *'Zipline' - This is a type of lift only seen in Shi No Numa and Call of the Dead. It brings the players from one location to the other, only costing 1000 to access. Normal ziplines appear in Call of the Dead. They are free to use and usable by zombies along with players. The zipline also features in Zetsubou No Shima and costs 250 points, where it will take you from Lab A to the Docks. *'Elevator' - An elevator is a type of utility featured in "Five" and in Die Rise where they transport the player between the floors. In "Five" two of them can be found, the other being small and the other being relatively big. They show up again in Die Rise to connect the levels of the skyscrapers, in addition to carrying Perk-a-Cola machines and the Pack-a-Punch Machine. They cost 250 points to use in "Five" and are free of charge in Die Rise. *'Teleporter' - A type of utility used to transport players to a certain location. In Der Riese, each teleporter brings the players back to the mainframe and costs 1500 points to use each time. In Kino der Toten, it brings players to the Pack-a-Punch room and is free to use. In both aforementioned maps, the teleporters must first be linked to the mainframe before they can be used, and they have a cooling period between repeat use. While the teleporters in Der Riese are linked permanently, the teleporter is unlinked after each use in Kino der Toten. In "Five", the teleporters are different. They teleport the player to another random teleporter. Unlike the other two levels featuring teleporters, zombies can use them too. They are free to use and they teleport the player immediately instead of waiting three seconds, though they require a brief cooldown period after being used. In Moon, the teleporter is free to use and teleports the players between the moon and Area 51. It will only activate on the moon when all of the players are on it, and will only activate in Area 51 when all players are on it or one player reaches it after the alarm ends. Players do not control its activation, rather it activates when the conditions are fulfilled. In Dead Ops Arcade, they can be found every four rounds and will teleport the player to the next area. The Teleporters also reappear on the map The Giant (Black Ops III) and Der Eisendrache in Call of Duty: Black Ops III and cost 500 points to use. *'Mainframe' - This is where players are teleported to after using the teleporters on Der Riese or Kino der Toten. On the two maps, the mainframe is located on the starting lobby. *'Sentry Gun' - A utility found in Kino der Toten and Ascension. In Kino der Toten, there are two of them, one on the stage, and another in the Foyer, near Speed Cola. Both cost 1500 points to use, 10 if Fire Sale is active. In Ascension, there are two automatic turrets, one near the upper door leading to the Centrifuge Room, the other one being outside of the Pack-a-Punch Room where the rocket was launched. *'Fire Pit' - This utility was introduced in Kino der Toten and returned in Ascension. It costs 1000 points and will kill anything that comes into contact with it. When activated in Kino der Toten, part of the floor goes up in flames. In Ascension, the pits appear as vents that shoot fire when activated and are placed at choke points. *'Lunar Lander' - This utility is featured exclusively in Ascension. It costs 250 points to use, but can be called to another pad for free. It brings the players back to the starting room except if in the starting room then it takes the player to a random location. Activating and using all three landing pads and then using a switch will launch the rocket and open the door to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. When arriving, landers kill any object beneath them. *'Flinger' - The Flinger is a utility exclusive to Call of the Dead and sends players and zombies flying across the map. It automatically activates a few seconds after a player steps on it. It has a delay between somebody standing on it and it activating. Zombies are killed when flung while the players are flung to the entrance of the lighthouse. *'Ice Slide' - The Ice Slide is a utility exclusive to Call of the Dead. It allows the player to travel from the bottom of the lighthouse to the area where Speed Cola and the Sickle are located. Zombies and players alike can use it at no cost. *'Water Slide' - The Water Slide is a utility in Shangri-La. It has only one entrance, is free to use, and is one-way. *'Mine Cart' - The Mine Cart appears in Shangri-La and is a fast way to move from one side of the map to the other. It is only one-way, as it knocks players off at the end and then rolls back up. *'Geyser' - The Geyser shoots players and zombies from the underground area to the surface. It is pressure-activated and takes a few seconds to activate. Geysers are exclusive to Shangri-La, and the power does not need to be on to the geyser to be used. *'Reservoir Trap' - This utility is exclusive to Shangri-La, is free to use and is activated by using a switch. It is located at the base of the waterfall on a boulder surrounded by water. When the player is able to activate it, a prompt will appear that says "Do NOT Press (action button)". When the player holds it, the water current gets stronger and pushes all of the zombies down and players to its edge. *'Gravity Lift' - The Gravity Lifts appear in Moon and are free to use and let players travel quickly from one point to another. There are many located in the Bio-Dome and one located below the starting room. *'Bus' - The Bus is a part of the new zombies map Green Run while playing the game mode Tranzit. It is used as transport around the map. *'Fan Trap (Black Ops II)' - The Fan Trap appears in the map Mob of the Dead and costs 1000 points. It is located at the wardens office and when activated two rotating fan that slice the zombies up. The player can go through the trap when active by crawling through it while prone. *'Acid Trap' - The Acid Trap appears in the map Mob of the Dead costing 1000 points to use, and is located at the entrance to the cafeteria. The trap works by spraying acid fro the ceiling, killing all zombies (and any players) caught in it. *'Tower Trap' - The Tower Trap is featured in Mob of the Dead costing 1000 points to use. The trap features a sniper on the top who shoots the zombies as they attack the player. The trap can be upgraded by going into Afterlife mode and zapping the panel while the trap is active. This causes the trap to shoot rockets instead of bullets, although it can create crawlers instead of instantly killing them. *'Gondola' - The Gondola is a utility that is exclusive to Mob of the Dead that costs 750 points. It can carry players to and from the Docks and the Prison. It needs to be charged in Afterlife. Zombies and Brutus are also capable of being transported by it. *'115 Generators' - 115 Generators appear in Origins and are used to power a certain area of the map and are needed to use the Mystery Box, the Der Wunderfizz machine and any Perk Machines in the surrounding area. There are six generators total, and if all are activated, the Pack-a-Punch Machine will turn on and will be available until the crusader zombies deactivate one of the generators. Pack-a-Punch will become available once all the deactivated generators are reactivated by the players. The cost to activate the generators depends on how many players are in-game. *'Mark IV Tank' - The Mark IV tanks is a utility exclusive to Origins. It costs 500 points to use and takes the player from the church to the tank station before it has to recharge, then once it cools down it takes you back to the church. The tank can also be called from the tank station, costing 500 points. The tank is used to find the parts for the Staff of Lightning. *'Tram' - The Tram appears on the map Shadows of Evil, located at the three districts where you are able to call it to move across the map. It contains a purchasable Bootlegger and is used to make the Apothicon Sword. *'Chain Trap' - The Chain Trap appears on the map Shadows of Evil and costs 1000 points. When activated a large chain will come out of the walls and kill the zombies that try to pass through it. *'Wundersphere' - The Wundersphere appears on the map Der Eisendrache, located at several locations around the map. Landing Pads around the map must be activated to their respective Wundersphere before it can be used. *'Death Ray' - The Death Ray appears on the map Der Eisendrache, located on the Bastion. Once activated, the whole Bastion is covered in an electric field except the staircase leading to the Wundersphere. *'Gate Trap' - The Gate Trap appears on the map Der Eisendrache at the entrance to the lower courtyard next to Double Tap Root Beer. When activated, two large metal gates crash down on the zombies that attempt to get through them and instantly kills them. *'Fan Trap (Black Ops III)' - The Fan Trap appears in Zetsubou No Shima and is located near the anti-air battery. It functions by sucking the zombies into the fan at the side. *'Propeller Trap' - The Propeller Trap is featured in Zetsubou No Shima, near the crashed plane. It works by two propellers coming down when activated which slice the zombies which try to go through them, although the player can crouch/slide through them. *'Sewer Pipe' - The Sewer Pipe is a utility featured in Zetsubou No Shima which costs 500 points and takes the player from the bunker to Lab B and vice versa. *'Bridge' - The Bridge is featured in Gorod Krovi and costs 500 points. It allows the player to move fromt he top floor of the infirmary to the top floor of the armory and vice versa. It also has a buyable HVK-30 in it. *'Flinger Trap' - The Flinger Trap appears on the map Gorod Krovi and is located outside Dragon Command and outside of The Hatchery. It functions by flinging the zombies back in a similar manner to the Flinger in Call of the Dead. *'Gigant Finger Trap' - The Gigant Finger Trap appears on the map Gorod Krovi. It is located just outside the tank factory and when activated, two of the Giant Robot fingers crush any zombies that attempt to pass through. *'Gigant Eye Beam Trap' - The Gigant Eye Beam Trap is featured on the map Gorod Krovi, and is located near the tank factory and the supply depot. The Trap functions by firing a large red laser beam from either of the crashed Giant Robot's found on the map. Gallery MisteryBox.jpg|Mystery Box Nacht der Untoten Sniper Cabinet.jpg|Sniper Cabinet Electric defence.jpg|Electro-Shock Defenses The Flogger.jpg|Flogger Zipline Shi No Numa WAW.jpg|Zipline MainFrame Der Riese.jpg|Mainframe Teleporterteather.jpg|Teleporter Pack-a-Punch Machine Five.jpg|Pack-a-Punch Machine Lunar Lander.jpg|Lunar Lander The Flinger.jpg|Flinger IceSlide.jpg|Ice Slide Takeo Shangri-La Water Slide BO.png|Water Slide Mine Cart in Shangri-La.png|Mine Cart Geyser.jpg|Geyser WaterFall.png|Reservoir Trap Gravlift.png|Gravity Lift Zombies 2 BOII.jpg|Bus Gondola Upper Platform_BOII.jpg|Gondola Fan Trap BOII.png|Fan Trap Acid Trap BOII.png|Acid Trap Tower Trap BOII.png|Tower Trap 115 Generators generator 3 BOII.png|115 Generator Mark IV Tank Origins BOII.png|Mark IV Tank Gravity Spikes Der Eisendrache BO3.png|Wundersphere (seen in the background) Der Eisendrache View 0 BO3.png|Death Ray Gate Trap Active BO3.png|Gate Trap Zetsubou No Shima View 7 BO3.png|Propeller Trap Category:Call of Duty: World at War Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Utilities